the snake
by blackheartedking13
Summary: Akeno had made a friend and rias is doubting as to what he really is, ikki had said that he is half human but then what is the other half?...and what was with the image that akeno saw?..this is a harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the snake and the bird

I don't own high school dxd or any other medias that i had used as reference.

...

Akeno controlled her breathing as she slowly crept towards ikki who is laying under a tree. Ikki kurobayashi, a lot of students are afraid of him because ikki never smiles and the look on his eyes are cold but didn't deter akeno from her goal a year ago. She approach him and and pestered him until she managed to make ikki open up to her and be friends with her. Akeno could still remember the first time she saw ikki smile she almost wet herself and melted in her spot when she saw how handsome he was when he is smiling.

She would have encouraged ikki to always smile but realized that when other girls see what she saw that they ikki might become famous and get taken away from her so akeno made sure that when ikki smiles it's just the two of them. Akeno found it cute that the cold looking ikki was a social awkward person and was not good at approaching people there was this one time that ikki tried to borrow notes from their classmate.

Flashback...

Ikki stood up from his seat and everyone looked at him with fear in their eyes, his cold eyes landed on his unfortunate victim and everyone prayed for the poor soul. Ikki walks toward his classmate before standing besides him and placing his hand on the poor soul's shoulder.

"Ne can i borrow one of your notes"

The poor soul looked at ikki and lost all his color before passing out. The image that he saw was the shinigami smiling at him. Ikki removed his hand from his classmate and turned to the others who averted his look, seeing that the people was avoiding him again so he went back to his seat and sighed. As he leaned on his chair a notebook covered his sight he followed the hand holding it and noticed that it was akeno holding. "Thanks" ikki said with a smile and gentle look on his eyes.

Thankfully the notebook was covering his face so akeno was the only one able to see it. "Y-you're welcome". Akeno quickly went to her seat after ikki took the notes. Her heart was beating faster as her face became red she could feel her become aroused but held it down forcefully.

Flashback end...

It was also that time that they became closer.

"You know that you wouldn't be able to sneak up on me right?" Ikki asked with his eyes still close making akeno snap from her thought.

"Muuu you're no fun ikki-kun". Akeno stopped in her tracks as she gave him a cute pout while she crossed her arms under her breast.

Ikki opened his eyes to look at akeno and chuckled slightly at her cute expression. "Come here". Ikki patted the available space on his side as he sat and lean on the tree.

Akeno walked towards ikki but rather than sitting beside him akeno sat on the space between his open legs and leaned on ikki before grabbing both of his arms and wrapped it around her waist.

"You know if other students see us like this they would think i am black mailing you and trying to forcibly do ecchi things to their precious akeno-onee-sama" still despite what he said he likes holding akeno because she is cuddly for some odd reason.

Akeno wasn't bothered by what other people thinks are say's since she likes being physically close to ikki. "It would make the boys that try to ask me out on a date go away".

Ikki's hold on akeno became tighter "Are you just using me as bot repellant?".

Akeno shivered at his cold tone it felt as if she gives him the wrong answer he would stab her. "O-of course not". Akeno could feel ikki's hand moved to her sides.

"Got'cha" ikki said in a happy tone before he started tickling akeno.

"Gahahahahaha stop please". Akeno laughed as she tried to stop him from tickling her. "I-i can't take it anymore".

After a few minutes of tossing and turning the two had ended up with laying on the ground with a laughing akeno on top of ikki while her hands is besides his head. Both of them panted lightly as they stared at each other's eyes.

Slowly their heads moved towards each other no one cared if they were just being caught in the moment or something. Their lips crashed into each other gently at first it was a few chaste kiss until it became a full kiss. Ikki held akeno tighter and closer to him as his hands moved around her back.

As they got carried two deepen their kiss akeno suddenly opened her eyes and moved away from ikki who looked at her with worry evident on his face. "Akeno are you alright?"

"Y-yeh i'm fine...i'm sorry ikki-kun but i have to go" Akeno stood up and walked away from the confused ikki.

Akeno shivered as she remembered the image that invaded her mind, it was ikki holding a sword and is surrounded by alot of white snakes what confused akeno on that image was ikki wasn't fighting or trying to remove the snakes as they slithered on his body it was like ikki was inviting them towards him.

Unknowingly akeno had already reached the club room and rias saw her enter with the confused yet scared look on her face. "Akeno are you alright?"

Hearing rias voice akeno quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm fine buchou i just saw something so don't worry about it".

Rias looked at akeno suspiciously but decided to just let it go for now. "If you say so" rias then decided to ask akeno something that she has been wondering for a year now. "Ne akeno you seem close to ikki kurobayashi, are you two in a relationship?".

Rias couldn't understand how akeno could stand to be with that person, it's not that rias hates him it was more that she is afraid of him since everytime their eyes make contact by accident there was this nagging feeling that a snake is wrapping itself on around her body.

"Ikki-kun and i are just friend and the reason why we are so close is that i am the only friend that ikki-kun has since everyone is afraid of him for some reason" other than his cold looking eyes there wasn't anything scary about ikki.

Rias eyebrow rose up as she wondered how akeno wasn't feeling the same thing as her. "Ne would it be fine if i try to talk to him?" Maybe she was just being paranoid.

"Why are you asking permission from me? Even if i stop you it's up to you or ikki-kun" akeno the gave her a suspicious look. "What are you planning buchou?"

"Don't be jealous akeno i just want to talk to him nothing more" she just wanted to know what akeno see's in ikki kurobayashi. Rias almost laughed when akeno gave her a glare it was new to her since akeno never did that to her before. "So akeno tell me about ikki kurobayashi".

The two of them spent their time in which akeno was just listing out things about ikki in which rias found amusing since akeno was acting like a in-love normal high school girl.

To be continued...

Authors note(s): hey readers out there if you have a hunch or guess as to what is the connection of what akeno saw to ikki just pm and i'll confirm it to you personally if you hot it right.

By the way ikki, rias and akeno are second year meaning akeno met ikki when they where first that makes kiba a first year and koneko is an incoming first year.

hope you like the first chapter guys please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 snake meets the camel.

I don't own high school dxd or any other medias that i had used as reference.

...

Ikki wasn't surprised when he saw akeno waiting for him at the school gate since she always do this if she wasn't busy but what he found new was she is holding a bento. Still he wonders as to why akeno suddenly looked at him with fear in her eyes yesterday , remembering their kiss ikki suddenly blushed.

Akeno noticed the blush on his cheeks in which akeno already know what caused it. "Good morning ikki-kun".

"Good morning akeno" ikki greeted her with a smile. "What's with the bento? Are you perhaps trying to seduce someone with your cooking?". The second question was supposed was meant to be joke. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You". Akeno said as she presented the bento towards him. As akeno said that several things happened, time seems to have stopped, the once noisy school gate became silent as students turned their attention to the pair, several students fainted from either horror or jealousy.

"What?" Ikki thought that akeno was playing a joke on him. "You got me there for one second i thought you were serious". Ikki gave a awkward chuckle but it soon died down when he saw akeno's smile, it was the smile that said she is telling the truth.

"This is really for you ikki-kun". Akeno took ikki's hand before placing the bento on it.

Ikki almost cried then and there but held it in. His heart was feeling overwhelmed by happiness because this was the first time that a girl gave him a bento one of his dreams have finally came true. "Thank you". Ikki quickly pulled akeno into a tight hug that made her blush. "You just made one of my dreams come true".

"You're welcome ikki-kun". Akeno knew it was silly but she wouldn't dare laugh at him and besides alot of male students would have reacted the same or more. That moment the school's whole male population swore that they were gonna kill him one day but for now they need to find a way not to try to run away the moment he approaches them. Ikki wasn't able to see the evil glint on akeno's eyes as she chose this perfect moment to tease ikki. "Ne ikki-kun i enjoyed the kiss yesterday...you wouldn't mind doing that again would you?". Akeno half moaned at ikki's ears.

Ikki almost passed out on the spot but he wasn't a wimp so he decided to fight back. "Oh do you now? How about it later after class at the back of the school we could do it again and maybe some more". He finished it by moving his available hand towards her butt before giving it a squeeze.

"You two, could you please get a room?" the two were reminded that they were standing in front of the school gate when tsubaki shinra the vice president of the student council spoke. "It is worst that the both of you were making out yesterday at the woods now you are doing things like that in front of the school".

Both of them were surprised as to why tsubaki knew what happened yesterday. "I never knew that souna has a voyeur vice president".

Ikki getting what his friend was getting at decided to play along. "I feel less safe now knowing the vice president of the student council is a pervert".

As the two kept on speaking tsubaki became red from both embarassment and anger. "I'm not a pervert!". After screaming tsubaki realized that the other students where looking at her so she glared at both of them. "One day i'm gonna get you two". She them walked towards the student council.

After making sure that tsubaki was away the two burst out in a fit of laughter. "You are evil".

Akeno looked at him with a fake hurt expression "Me? You wound me ikki-kun".

Ikki just rolled his eyes. "You are fooling no one akeno". The school bell then rung. "I need to go to class now".

"Ok see you later then". The two separated as ikki went to his class room while akeno went to the club room.

OoO

Was it wrong that rias was following akeno this lunch break as she went to meet up with ikki kurobayashi?. She still doesn't understand as to what her queen see's in that person, he is the first boy that akeno had gotten close other than kiba of course.

She watched as the two met up in the cafeteria and ate while chatting. She notice that students to either glare at ikki for being close to akeno or just avoid in him thinking that he is a delinquent. As she watched the two a realization came to rias ikki has a sacred gear, she felt it, the sacred gear is weak but she is sure that it was useful So rias had an idea.

OoO

Ikki is bored, seriously how can i teacher have such a dry tone that actually made his classmates literally be dehydrated. As he was about to complain someone suddenly knocked at the door before opening it.

"Excuse me sensei is ikki kurobayashi-san here?". The moment that the female students and some male students saw kiba yuuto open the door chaos ensued because students started screaming at how they love kiba. Thankfully the teacher decided to control it before it got worse.

"Ikki kurobayashi someone is looking for you". The teacher called out in which ikki stood uo and went towards kiba.

"So what do you need of me?" Ikki asked since it was the first time that he had seen this student.

"Senpai buchou wants to speak with you". Kiba saw the confused look on his face. "Rias gremory the president of the occult research club in which akeno-senpai and i are members".

"So what do she needs of me?"

"I do not know as to why buchou wants to speak with you but she just ordered me to get you and bring you to the club room". Kiba doesn't question rias on things like this.

The two of them reached the old school dormitory, it confused ikki as to why kiba brought him here but ikki just followed. They went to the second floor until they reached a certain in which kiba entered while ikki followed behind him. "Buchou i have brought ikki-senpai here".

"Thank you kiba please give us some privacy" rias said making kiba nod and walk out of the room. "Please take a sit ikki-san".

Ikki took a seat in the couch. "So what do you need of me rias-san?"

Rias shivered at the cold look of his eyes. "I want to ask what is your relationship with akeno himejima".

"We are friends" was that the reason she called him here?. "Is it because of me getting close to akeno that you called me here?".

"Yes and no". Rias didn't know how to start.

"That is ine confusing answer".

"You see it might affect your friendship with akeno". She would do it slowly as to not surprise him.

"Go on i'm listening".

"Ikki-san would you believe if i say that the supernatural is real?" To some she might have sounded like a lunatic.

Ikki was now getting a vogue idea as to where this conversation is heading. "Maybe". He made it sound that he is highly interested on the topic.

Rias breathed deeply before exhaling ."you see ikki-san supernatural being live with us in the human world disguised as humans and me along with kiba and akeno are part of the supernaturals and we are devils". The moment rias summoned her wings is the same time as the door opened.

"Buchou i bought the...cake that..you like". The box of cake fell from akeno's hand as she saw ikki looking at her while rias has her wings out. "I-ikki-kun i can explain".

Ikki just stared at akeno with a blank expression on his face that made akeno fear that he might be mad at her.

To be continued...

author note: ikki isn't glaring at anyone his eyes are just emotionless and cold as if he was looking at someone who he is gonna kill but the moment he is with someone he is close to like akeno it changes. Since i forgot to place this on the other a/n and you guys must be wondering, ikki looks like soma from gods eater except his hair is silver.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the snake become friend the camel.

I don't own high school dxd or any other medias that i had used as reference.

...

Rias almost cursed akeno's timing but she didn't as she felt pity and slight guilt because she might have accidentally destroyed ikki and akeno's friendship.

Ikki just sat their staring at akeno waiting for her explanation. "I'm waiting".

"I-i-i" akeno couldn't find the right words to explain the situation to him.

Seeing akeno's state ikki sighed as he stood up and walked towards akeno before giving her a hug he felt her flinch upon contact. "You don't have to explain anything because i knew everything from the very start".

Both of rias and akeno's eyes widen. Akeno slightly pushed ikki away from her to look at him. "What do you mean you knew?".

"I knew from the start that you, rias-san, kiba-san and the members of the student council are devils". He then smiled at her. "after all You devils are lousy at keeping what you are since your magical energy can actually be felt my other except for normal humans".

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything?" Akeno is happy since she had thought that ikki would have called her names and distance himself from her.

"I didn't want to walk up to you and say "hey akeno i know that you arena devil" so i waited for you to tell me but it seems that your president is much faster than you".

"S-so you don't hate me?" She wanted to hear it from him.

"Of course not". He almost fell on the floor as akeno suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you ikki-kun". Now she was sure that ikki wouldn't just walk out of her life.

Rias found something odd about ikki. "You said you know that there are several devils here meaning that you are not a ordinary human".

"now that is a secret". Ikki said playfully before turning to akeno. "And yes akeno even that is a secret from you".

Akeno just pouted cutely but deep inside she was slightly hurt that ikki is keeping a secret from her.

Rias look at ikki intensely before giving up one way or another she would find out what he truely is but for now rias needs to accomodate the real topic at hand. "Ikki-kun since you are aware of the supernatural i would like to ask you to join my peerage"

"Ne ikki-kun why not join buchou's peerage since being a devil has a lot of benefits". She would let rias reincarnate ikki and then when she has her peerage she would ask rias to exchange him.

"I have to reject the offer rias-san" before rias could ask why ikki continued. "Because one my mother would kill me, two my mother would kill me and three i like being a half human..ooops". Ikki then realized that he accidentally let out a part of what he is.

'So he's a half human like me/akeno'. Akeno and rias thought. They both found it weird that he said that his mother would kill him twice but they just shrugged it as him being really afraid of his mother. "Is there no other way to change your decision?" Rias crossed her arms under her breast a subtle way to seduce him.

"Nope, but we can be friends". Ikki gave rias a smile but for some odd reason akeno suddenly hugged him to her breast. "It's not that i don't like it but why did you suddenly hug me?".

Rias noticed the movement of ikki's lips as he was about to smile but akeno suddenly hugged him. "Friends? I guess that'll do...for now". Being friends with him might give her insight as to how to change his mind.

"No just no". Akeno said as she hugged him tightly. "He's mine". Akeno gave rias a glare

Rias was surprised at how possessive akeno is. "Now now akeno i'm not stealing him from you and besides it was him who offered to be friends". Maybe her best-friend is in-love. Rias then noticed that ikki has went limp. "I think you killed him".

Akeno pulled ikki away from her breast and saw that he was unconsious. "Ikki-kun" akeno kept on calling out his name as she shook him to wake up .

OoO

"Ha i win". Ikki said happily as rias chose the food he cook over the one that akeno made. See the reason for this is because ikki joked about how he can out cook akeno and because akeno pride is her cooking among other things she challenged ikki to a cooking contest in which she lost.

"You know ikki'kun if you always make more delicious food for me i might marry you". Rias said jokingly that earned her a blush from ikki and a glare from rias.

"That is not a funny joke buchou". Akeno said as she kept her glare on her king.

it has been a month since rias has became friends with ikki like akeno. The rumor's and her fear of him was basically baseless after she has gotten to know ikki, rias finds it cute and somewhat weird that ikki was awkward at making friends.

His cold eyes now seemed warmer to rias and damn seeing him smile made her heart skip several beats, now she knows why akeno wants to keep ikki for herself. Still despite being friends with him for a month something still bothered rias. "Ne ikki-kun do you know that you have a sacred gear?".

Ikki and akeno stopped their bickering and the latter looked at rias then to ikki. "Yes i know".

"Would you be willing to show us your sacred gear?". She has been several thought as to what his sacred gear is.

Ikki looked away from rias. "About that..you see my sacred gear tends to grumpy when summoned unless it is a fight, the last time i summoned her for a mundane reason she almost ate me".

"You can talk to your sacred gear?" Rias almost drooled because his sacred gear has a spirit in it.

"Yes". Ikki answered with a nod.

"What kind is your sacred gear?" Maybe it was one of the 13 longinus.

"A sword". Ikki said with a shrug. "And that's all i can tell you, you'll have to wait and see someday".

This made rias curious as she hasn't heard about a sacred gear that is a sword.

No one noticed that akeno slightly stiffen when she heard that it was a sword she could still remember the image that he saw that time. 'I need to ask him before i tell buchou just to confirm'.

Since the topic of his sacred gear has been closed the three just spent their time either bickering or teasing each other. Meanwhile inside ikki is quiet happy that he is making friends albeit slowly he just hopes that his mother doesn't find him yet.

To be continued...

Authors note: hope you like the chapter guys and girls. I tried to write longer chapters but my mind tends to stop working the moment the words get to 1000 or so. I find weird that there was alot of times that i typed "akebo" rather than "akeno".

To those who have favorites and following my story thank you very much.

Please read and review and i take suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 contract between a snake and a camel.

I don't own high school dxd or any other media that has been used as reference in creating this.

...

This was it, all or nothing one wrong decision and it would be her end. She breathed in deeply to calm her beating heart then exhaled, her mind is so focused that everything seems to slowdown and has lost all sound. Slowly her closed hand moved downwards then it stopped in the middle and her hand spread out. Her eyes widen as she stared at her enemy. "Nooooooo".

"This is the 20th time that you lost rias". Ikki said with a grin as he moved his index and middle finger as if cutting something. "Now for my prize".

"No no wait". Rias held out her arms to stop ikki from approaching her. "One more round".

"That's what you said when you lost several times". It was her who suggested to play ine round of rock paper scissors. "I might lose if we play another round".

Rias didn't know what happened one moment ikki was normal then when she suggested to play a game with high stakes he suddenly changed. "W-won't akeno be mad?".

"Akeno? But she's not here". Ikki moved closer to rias. "And besides it is you who placed your breast as a bet if you lose".

Before rias could saying anything ikki suddenly vanished from her sight and the next thing she knows is a pair of hands where holding her massaging her breast. "O-Okay i'll admit defeat b-but please just over my clothes". She didn't know if she should regret this or not.

The way rias whimpered and occasionally moan triggered something inside ikki. "Now now just relax and enjoy it".

Rias suddenly heard some tearing sounds and saw some pieces of clothes flying as she felt cold skin touch her bare breast. "W-what did you do i-ikki?".

Ikki leaned in closer to rias ears "I heard that if you massage a womans breast they would grow larger and i saw the envious looks you gave akeno's chest". Rias wouldn't admit but ikki is right she is indeed envious of akeno's breast. Rias moan got louder as ikki started playing with her nipple while gently massaging her other breast. "Don't resist rias just give in". He then bit rias ear, he manipulated her senses so rather than registering it as pain her mind registered it as pleasure.

As rias screamed in pleasure everything turned white for a second before her senses went back to normal. "Ikki-kun you idio...i can't be a bride anymore". Rias said in between sobs.

Ikki seems to realize his mistake so he quickly turned rias to face him. 'Damn she looks cute when she cries'. He thought as He stared at her, ikki wiped the tears off of her face before holding both cheeks. "i'm sorry rias i didn't mean it to go overboard".

Rias glared at him cutely. "If you really are sorry then take responsibility".

Ikki is in a tight a pinch because it was his fault in getting carried away. "W-what do you want me to do?".

Rias thought of making him do several things for her but she wouldn't waste this chance to ask something mundane. "Help me".

"Help you in what?" Is she in some kind of trouble?.

Rias debated with herself in her mind if she should tell ikki but decided to get it over with. "Before i tell you promise me that you won't tell anyone".

"I promise". This must be dangerous if she needs it to be hidden.

"Okay..you see my parents set me up in a arranged marriage with riser phenex, they said that it was to create more pure blooded devil but i don't want to marry him since i don't like riser and his personality". Rias told him with a sad look.

Ikki stared at her, he could understand how she feels. "So how can i help you in getting out of your marriage?".

"You would help me?" Well she was kind of surprise that he quickly agreed.

"Yes because you and i are friends and friends always help each other out". He then looked away from rias. "But i have a condition".

"What is it?". She could give anything to him just to get out of her marriage. "Just tell, no matter what it is i would immediately give it to you".

"Form a contract with me".

Rias thought that ge would ask to her to have sex with him or something but she was surprised when he asked for a contract so she quickly agreed. "Okay". Rias stood up but was stopped half way when suddenly ikki grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "W-what are you doing". Rias could feel his hot breathe on her neck.

"Forming the contract with you". Ikki manipulated her senses again before he bit her neck hard to draw blood he then started drinking some of it before he lick the wound to heal it.

Rias was surprised when he bit her neck hard she expected to feel pain not a wave of pleasure, she almost lost control when he licked the placed where he bit. "Why did you bit me?".

"It was to form the contract of course". He said with a bright smile. "Now you don't have to worry about your marriage because all i need is a plan".

Rias then gave ikki a tight hug "I leave it to you then ikki-kun".

Unknown to the two of them akeno was outside the door from the beginning and heard all if there conversation at first she was angry and jealous of their previous doings but when it turned to the part where rias brought up the arranged marriage with the phenex and asked ikki for her help she was glad that ikki agreed to help rias but once again angry and jealous as ikki formed a contract with rias and not with her. She nows rias is her best-friend but she kind of felt that Rias is stealing ikki from her and ikki is getting closer to rias that he seems to be forgetting about her.

Akeno just shook her head to clear her mind from those kind of thoughts. So akeno plastered a bright smile on her face before opening the door in which her smile quickly changed the moment she saw a half naked rias hugging ikki. "What are the of you doing?".

Ikki quickly panicked the moment he hear akeno's voice but it seems rias wasn't planning to release him. "This is not what it looks like akeno".

Rias being the devil she is decided to play with akeno. "Yeah akeno this is not what it looks like but it is something more" she then gave ikki a kiss on the cheek.

As if possessed akeno suddenly appeared behind ikki and pulled him away from rias before glaring at the said woman. "Mine".

'I hope i don't get split into half'. Ikki just sat there as the woman started playing tag using his body. Even though akeno hid it well ikki could feel the sadness and fear to lose something. 'I'll talk to her later about this'.

The door once again opened and kiba entered seeing the fiasco he just shook his head, he turned around and walk out of the door the moment ikki gave him a pleading look that asked for help in getting out of the situation.

To be continued...

Authors note: some might ask why ikki suddenly became a pervert..ikki has been a pervert from the start but he's a reserved type of pervert that only waits for an opportunity.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 a jealous bird and he secret of the sword.

I don't own high school dxd or any other media that has been used to create this.

...

Ikki approached akeno who is standing in front of the window, this was his chance to talk to her since rias is taking a bath and everyone knows rias took a long times inside the bath. "Ne akeno is there something bothering you?" He asked as he wrap his arms around her. "i noticed that you seem sad this whole day".

"Nothing's bothering me". She tried to make it sound natural but a slight bitter tone was heard by ikki.

"You know that you can tell me right?" He is worried that something or someone was trying to cause problem to her friend.

"I'm fine so don't worry".

"You know your crying right? So it means that you are not fine, just tell me what's the problem". He could feel her tears dripping down from her face to his arms.

akeno turned around and buried her face on his chest. "You're the problem".

"Me? What did i do wrong?" Ikki asked surprised.

"You have been spending a lot of time with buchou i feel that you forgotten about me and don't need me anymore". She then stared directly at his eyes.

"That's not true" just by looking at her eyes ikki could see how hurt and sad akeno is. "Your my friend akeno and you are important to me and that's the same with rias".

akeno didn't know if she should be happy about his answer or not so she just stared at him.

Ikki seeing that akeno chose to be silent sighed. "What do you want me to do to make it up to you?"

Akeno just puckered her lips. Ikki already understood what she meant so he leaned in and kiss her. Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck and ikki lifted her up before she wrapped her legs around his waist then ikki sat her on the open window.

Akeno played with his hair as ikki gently rubbed akeno's back and sides. With his gentle caress akeno wasn't able to hold out her moan of delights she could feel herself get aroused every second that they kissed and every second that their lower areas touched.

"What are the two of you doing?". Rias who just got out of the bath asked.

In akeno's surprise she accidentally bit ikki's lips. "Ouch".ikki said not really feeling the pain. "Oh hey rias".

"You know your friendship is odd" rias noticed that their intimacy was beyond that of friends especially at how clingy akeno at times.

"We try to be different". Akeno said with a shrug as she savour the taste of ikki's blood because for some reason it was sweet.

"Why not just be a couple?".

Ikki just looked at akeno rather than answer rias question.

"We had already talked about this, we won't rush things since we don't want to end up like those couples who at first are happy then got bored of each other because they are already in a relationship". Despite not being in a relationship akeno made sure that he knows how she feels. "But maybe someday".

"You agreed to that?" Rias stared at ikki.

"It's easy this way no one feels it's their responsibility to make the other happy but they just do" ikki said with a shrug, their status was something like friends with benefits.

Rias was kind of envious as how akeno has the freedom to chose who she would end with but that would change once ikki finds a way to help her. "Just don't do reckless things ok".

"We won't". The two of them said at the same time.

Rias just shook her head and went to her room and get dressed for the night but before she left she said something to the two. "Go home you two it's already late".

Following what rias said ikki and akeno went their separate ways but not before sharing another kiss.

OoO

Ikki didn't go to the club room today but decided to just roam around the school since both rias and akeno are busy with their heard Sounds of wood hitting wood so he followed to where it was coming from and reached the kendo club. There practicing alone with a wooden dummy is kiba yuuto who is wielding bokken.

"Yo kiba". He had talked to kiba several times and found out that he is a decent guy who likes swords.

Kiba stopped his practice and turned to the one who called out. "Ikki-senpai? What brings you here?"

"Just walking around". Ikki then entered. "Want to spar?".

Kiba didn't know that ikki could use a sword. "Sure senpai". Kiba took another bokken before throwing it at ikki who caught using his right hand.

Ikki gave it a few test swings before nodding to himself. "It's light but it'll do for now...now come kiba".

Kiba was curious when he saw that ikki didn't took any stance but didn't question. He dashed towards him and delivered a downward slash which ikki blocked. Kiba took a single jump away from ikki before dashing towards him again this time he thrust his sword but ikki blocked it using the blade of the sword.

"Now now kiba it's just the two of us s9 no use holding back". Ikki said with a smile.

Kiba nodded before pulling his sword away from ikki this time he would be using his abilities. Several diagonal slash coming from the left then from the right but they were all parried by ikki. Kiba tried to aim for his neck with a horizontal slash but it was once again blocked. Irritated at how all his attacks are being blocked kiba then started moving and attacking from ikki's sides but still he blocked them all even the ones that was aimed at his back seeing no other choice kiba quickly moved away from ikki to think. "I didn't knew that you were good at using swords senpai".

"Of course i was trained by the best plus my marginal counter and perfect vision is a huge help". He wasn't being arrogant but just like to boast about his abilities sometimes. "Now kiba it's my turn to attack so don't blink".

Kiba didn't know what happened first he was staring at ikki then he suddenly appeared in front of him, it was as if his mind didn't registered ikki's movement. Kiba was able to dodge the diagonal slash by jumping backwards but his eyes widen when he felt the bokken hit his abdomen courtesy of a thrust. "Hebigami". Kiba heard him whisper then he felt his abdomen get hit four times by a sword strike. Kiba was thrown of from his spot. "Moon slicer". Ikki then did a diagonal slash that sent a powerful wave of wind that pushed kiba towards the wall and shredded all his clothings.

Ikki noticed that kiba wasn't moving. "Shit i over did it". He quickly rushed towards kiba and the moment he reached kiba ikki's eyes widen.

OoO

Kiba slowly woke from his unconsciousness he could still feel the ghost pains on his abdomen and back. "Where am i?".

"Infirmary". Kiba turned quickly to who spoke and saw ikki sitting next to the bed. "Sorry i overdid it".

"It's fine senpai you told me not to hold back so i should have expected that you wouldn't". Kiba sat up and the covers fell.

Ikki turned away from kiba. "Can you ummm cover yourself up again?".

Kiba curious at what he meant look down on his state and saw that he is naked Quickly grabbing the sheet kiba covered his body.

"So your a girl". Ikki said awkwardly as he turned back to kiba who nodded while looking down. "Do they know?"

Kiba shook her head. "I didn't tell them".

"What's your reason on posing as a guy?" He found it weird that he needed to pose as a guy.

Kiba the glared at her hands as she clenched them to a fist. "Souji-sensei didn't believe that a woman should be holding a sword so i pretended to be a guy so that he would train me".

"Ah so that's why". It is true that even to this time their are still who is biased concerning genders.

"Please don't tell them". Kiba pleaded

Ikki sighed "Fine i won't tell" it wasn't his secret to tell anyway. "Here wear this". He handed her a set of boys uniform.

"Thank you senpai" Kiba took the uniform and noticed that ikki is wearing his p.e. uniform meaning that it was the uniform that ikki was wearing.

"I'll be going then" ikki stood up and walked out of the door but before he closed it he remembered something. "There are some several bandages there if you need them".

After a few minutes kiva was dressed as a guy again before he walked out of the infirmary he smelled something sweet and noticed that it was from ikki's uniform. "Senpai smells nice". Kiba whispered to herself as she lifted the sleeves and took in the scent.

To be continued...

Authors note: akeno and ikki are in a relationship similar to friends with benefits but without the sex. Despite akeno having feeling for him she suggested that they don't form a relationship yet and yes ikki does like akeno and had already told her. I know there are a lot of fem-kiba stories out there but i could't resist in doing this.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and sorry if there are times that my spellings are bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 snake vs bunny.

I don't own high school dxd or any other media that has been used as reference

...

Ikki stood in front of both rias and akeno with his back facing them as he stared at the person in front of him. "Tyuule what are you doin here?".

"Ikki-kun who is she?". Rias could feel that this woman is dangerous.

"Tyuule my mother's servant". Ikki answered with a sad tone. "So tyuule what does mother want?".

"Master wishes for you to return home". Tyuule answered politely.

Ikki glared at her he hated the way he spoke. "How did you even find me?".

Tyuule pointed out of the window in which made ikki turn around along with akeno and rias ikki's eyes widen when he saw a white owl perched on a tree he then turned back to tyuule. "So she has been watching all along?".

"Yes and she saw everything?".

"Everything?"

"Everything" tyuule said with a nod.

Ikki, rias and akeno blushed knowing that someone was watching them at several particular events. "That is seriously messed up".

"So are you coming or not?" Tyuule asked impatiently.

"Of course not" he hard time escaping that place so why would he go back.

"That's fine, it would only make job more enjoyable". Tyuule pulled out a pair of shirt swords "plus master said that if you decline i could chop you to pieces before bringing you back to her".

Ikki held out his hand to stop her from attacking him. "Can we take this outside?"

"Too late for that". Tyuule dashed towards ikki but she quickly stopped and moved away when she saw a white magic circle appear above him.

He turned his face to the side and looked at the two. "You two please move away".

"We could help you ikki-kun". Akeno tried to convince him but ikki just shook his head.

"The two of you are no match for tyuule". He wasn't underestimating them but tyuule is indeed way over their league even if kiba was there to help. "And besides i'm about to summon my sacred gear".

Rias hearing this quickly pulled akeno away in a safe corner for a long time she has been wondering as to what his sacred gear looks likes. "Be careful ikki-kun".

Ikki just nodded before looking at tyuule. "Come forth, Orochimaru". Rias and akeno's eyes widen when suddenly a long snake that is made out of bones and flesh in between everyone shot out of the magic circle, they gasped as it tried to attack ikki but he just caught it on the tail before it turned into a white bone like nodachi that looks like a saw. "Now i'm ready".

The moment she saw ikki reared back his sword tyuule made her move. Ikki whipped his sword and it extended like a snake and it's head rushed towards tyuule who blocked it using both his swords, as if having it's own mind the sword then moved and attack tyuule's side making her jump upwards, she landed on the sword then ran on it towards ikki.

Ikki pulled his sword back and it turn around and flew towards tyuule who jumped upwards but a millisecond too slow and got hit on her uncovered thigh.

Tyuule cursed as she felt the poison enter her body. She flipped mid air to avoid the sword but it was faster than he so she got hit on her side just below her breast. 'If i don't finish this i would die from the poison'. Tyuule used the ceiling as a spring board and pushed herself towards ikki, she slashed her sword aiming for his neck but he was able to avoid with ease by bending his body backwards. 'Shit i forgot about his marginal counter'. Once again she cursed when she realized that she is in a vulnerable position.

"My turn". Without fixing his position ikki kick her on the side using his left leg then he punched her on the abdomen several times. The attacks where so fast that her body didn't even move from it's position on mid air. finishing his move ikki hit her chest with a palm thrust that threw her to the ceiling making her cough up blood. "I'm sorry tyuule but i have to finish this...Yamata No Orochi"

It was just a 8 fast sword thrust but to rias, akeno and tyuule who is in the receiving end of the attack, It was as if an 8 headed snake rushed towards her. Tyuule was hit on her neck twice then near on each wrist and four times on the side of her stomach.

Orochimaru vanished from ikki's hand before he stretched out both of his hand and caught the falling tyuule. "Don't worry tyuule you won't die because i made sure to just scratch you buy i have to remove the poison on each wound". Tyuule glared at him but nodded.

At the side lines rias and akeno was shocked at how much power ikki has. "Ikki you sacred gear..."

"Is called orochimaru and it has 1/3 of the soul of the yamata no orochi" ikki placed tyuule on the couch.

"But why did it try to attack you?" Akeno asked worriedly. This was the first time both akeno and rias saw or heard of a sacred gear that it attacks it's possessor.

"That's just how she acts". It didn't bother him that much that his own sacred gear tried to eat him. "She said that if i can't even stop her from eating me then it would be a waste of time for both of us to wield her since i would just be killed".

"Could you do the story telling later because i could feel the poison spreading inside my body". Tyuule said while coughing up blood.

"Hai hai". To the surprise of the two watching ikki suddenly kissed tyuule.

"I-ikki-kun what are you doing?" Akeno asked while rias just glared at him thinking that he was just acting on his perverted urges. 'He should be doing that with me'. The two thought at the same time but unaware of it.

Ikki held out his hand to them signaling for them to wait and after a few more seconds ikki separated his lips with tyuule who has her tongue out and a saliva connecting to him.

Tyuule hated this method that he uses to remove the poison from his sacred gear but it was better than forcibly removing it from the wounds because that was painful. But no matter how she says she hates it the blush on her face tells a different story.

When ikki turned to rias and akeno both where covered by dark flame like energy. "Ne ikki-kun why did you kiss the woman who wanted to kill you?". Rias formed a ball of power of destruction on her left hand.

"Ufufufu i never knew ikki-kun was into feisty girls i respect you fetishes but i don't like you doing it with someone else". Akeno said while her hands became covered with lightning.

No one knew what happened well besides ikki and tyuule who saw his movements, ikki suddenly appeared in front of akeno and gave her a deep kiss while he held rias using his other arm.

Akeno's anger suddenly vanished as she kissed back but moaned in dissatisfaction when ikki stopped kissing her and moved to rias who had her eyes widen when he suddenly kissed her, all rias could do was melt in his arms and enjoy it.

"Damn playboy, just like his grandfather". Tyuule muttered but quickly shut up when ikki suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Unlike him i take responsibility for my actions". One thing ikki hated the most was being compared to that old pervert he calls grandfather.

tyuule shook in fear as she could basically see a large white snake behind ikki ready to eat her like the little bunny that she is. "I'm sorry".

The killing intent vanished and ikki smiled. "Good now go home and tell mother you failed".

Tyuule nodded before she stood up and vanished.

Coming back to there sense rias and akeno noticed that tyuule was gone. "Ne ikki-kun why is she so hostile towards you?". rias could feel the joy and excitement come from tyuule when their battle started.

Ikki flopped down the chair. "Tyuule hates and wants to kill me".

"Why? What did you do to warrant such hatred?". Rias couldn't understand as how someone could hate him.

"Nothing, it was all mother's fault". Ikki said it as if it was like the most normal thing in the world.

"Then why doesn't she just your mother?". Akeno asked in confusion.

"You see tyuule is a queen of the warrior bunny clan of beast men". This surprised the two. "They aren't youkai since they don't magic but their physical and combat abilities are absurdly good, when i was six years old i was kidnapped by one of them when mother discovered it she killed the whole clan which is a total of 500 body count not including tyuule, then tyuule tried to fight mother but she lost and was about to killed by mother but i saved her".

"Then why does she hates you if you saved her?".

"It's because i saved her". He sae their confused looks. "To her it was because of me that her whole clan has been wiped out and to be saved by the one that caused it was not something that you would accept, so i made a deal with her".

"What was the deal that you made?" Rias was getting more and more interested.

"12 years, if in 12 years she isn't able to kill me then she would forget about her hatred and revenge towards me but if she kills me before her time is up then she is free to go".

"Does your mother know of this?". Surely if she knows she wouldn't let it be..well that id what akeno thinks.

"Of course she does that time she said that it would be a great training for me". He said happily.

The two sweat dropped at how his mother seems to lack care for his life. "Wait you beat her but why didn't you kill her?". Surely if he had done that earlier then his life wouldn't be in danger anymore.

"You see rias despite her hatred towards me tyuule is actually a good woman it's just that her mind and heart is clouded by hatred, anger, grief and regret".

Before there conversation could continue the door opened and kiba entered. "I'm back?". Kiba stopped in her tracks when she saw the almost destroyed state of the club room. "Ikki-senpai what happened?".

"Dust bunny" ikki said while rias and akeno just nodded in agreement. "A very sexy and deadly dust bunny".

This confused kiba but just decided to ask later since they should fix the club room first.

To be continued...

Authors note: sorry if fem-kiba didn't have much screen time but i promise to fix that. By the way tyuule is is the queen of warrior bunnies from GATE and the sword OROCHIMARU is from Rakudai kishi no cavalry. And lastly ikki is not going to replace issei, if some noticed koneko is not here yet since rias, akeno and ikki are secind year while kiba is first year

Please continue on reading my story girls and guys...hope you like the chapter.


End file.
